La Justicia de Dios
by Moonyta
Summary: A partir del reproche de Allen por haber matado a Suman Dark, Tyki hace una pequeña reflexión sobre quienes son los Noah y la verdadera razón tras asesinar a Suman.


**Advertencias previas:** Primero que nada indicar que ninguno de los personajes de D. Gray-Man me pertenece sino que a su autor/a y sus respectivos socios comerciales.

Por lo demás, sé que me he inclinado un poco a lo que pareciera una reflexión religiosa de algún modo, pero creo que para entender seriamente los pensamientos de Tyki y de los Noah y no verlos simplemente como 'los malos de la serie' hay que entender una cantidad de ideas que pienso (o más bien imagino) que guían su actuar. No se pretende pro ello ofender a nadie y si no les gusta, pues no lean

Sin más preámbulo,

1.2.3

**JUSTICIA DE DIOS**

El golpe que le propina Allen Walker deja marca en la perfecta piel morena de su mejilla, como si en vez de las palabras gentiles y bromistas el Noah hubiese estado metiendo al dedo en una llaga demasiado dolorosa para apuntar la incursión. ¿Pero lo ha hecho? Quizás ha sido así, a veces no mide sus propias palabras, sin embargo deberían permitirle la duda de la ignorancia.

–"¿¡Que le has hecho a Suman…!? ¿¡Lo has matado!? ¡¡Contéstame!!" –el improperio del exorcista le hace sonreír levemente mientras toca su mejilla lastimada a través de sus guantes inmaculados. Sus ojos dorados se clavan en él, gentilmente, como todo pareciera serlo en el Conde Mikk mientras lo escucha con atención.

–"Él era mi enemigo… ¿crees que yo le maté?" –una simpática y casi inocente sonrisa adorna los labios del moreno mientras que cierra los ojos suavemente, acentuando su sonrisa limpia.

Hace mucho fue escrito que Dios es infinitamente bondadoso, pero también infinitamente justo: perdona a los que están arrepentidos de corazón, pero ha de impartir justicia entre aquellos que tienen sus corazones podridos, porque es perfecto y parte de su perfección es dar a cada quien lo que le corresponde. Hay quienes piensan que no pueden ver a Dios porque Dios está muy lejos y luego de crearlo se habría desligado de él.

¡Ay infames! ¿Qué no saben que Dios se ven en todas partes, que su grandeza y su ser se refleja en las cosas del día a día, en la creación, que la perfección del mundo y la misma que puede alcanzar el ser humano es muestra de que Dios es misericordioso? Más aún, hay quienes pueden ver algunas de las características del Todopoderoso frente a sus narices y no reconocerlas: ¿Qué no ven que ellos son la justicia de Dios?

Como el Noah del Antiguo Testamento, quien aunque no provocó el diluvio no aceptó a nadie más que los elegidos por Dios para subir al Arca, su misión es similar. Son la mano de la Justicia de Dios y aquel exorcista ha traicionado al Altísimo de muy diversas maneras, anteponiéndose a sí mismo a sus divinos planes y teniendo la osadía de traicionar incluso a los suyos, y eso es algo que él mismo no puede soportar: ¿Qué clase de persona traiciona a los suyos de ese modo? La muerte la tenía bien merecida. Aquel joven exorcista debería agradecer que terminase con aquel cuerpo vacío.

Los hombres han venido al mundo buscando su propia felicidad y para gloria de Dios. Ambos fines han de estar de la mano porque o sino la persona pierde su sentido y no logra su felicidad. Suman Dark se apartó de su propia felicidad porque renegó de Dios y en el deseo de conseguir sus objetivos, por buenos que estos fueran, no dudó en hacer lo que fuese, incluso, renegar de sí mismo, destruyendo su propia humanidad.

Los humanos a veces pueden albergar más crueldad en sus corazones de la que ellos mismos están dispuesto a aceptar fuera de ellos: ¿Qué es más cruel: albergar un cuerpo vacío, puesto que su espíritu ha sido arrebatado hace mucho; o matar el cuerpo para conservarle la dignidad de persona al caído? Aquello que el peliblanco le recrimina haber destruido, ya no era humano y piensa que ha sido mejor destruirlo, de ahí su tono despreocupado.

Para él aquello no era Suman Dark, sino un cascarón hueco.

Pero no han de confundirse: Él le hubiese matado de todos modos, porque era su deber, porque era lo que debía hacer, su misión. Los exorcistas caen a menudo en la idea de que solo es legítimo matar si son ellos los que matan, pero aquello le parece una hipocresía. Olvidan el concepto de guerra justa. Suman era su enemigo, quizás matar no es bueno, pero aquella misión le había sido asignada desde lo alto y debía llevarla acabo, sabiendo que de todos modos, Suman hubiese acabado con él de haber podido, y si ha pedido misericordia ha sido luego de su infructuoso intento de hacerlo pedazos.

Tyki no siente odio por Allen porque lo entiende: Los humanos son maravillosos, sienten, aman, y se entregan sin reservas a sus deseos aunque a veces estos los condenen. Tyki ama a los humanos. Ama su complejidad y sus almas, y por eso sufre. No puede culpar a los exorcistas por odiarlos ya que la muerte de una persona que se conoce y se quiere siempre es doloroso, pero eso no evita que no deba cumplir su misión. A veces a él le gustaría que los exorcistas también los entendieran a ellos.

La Inocencia del chico ha sido destruida, pero aquella es una diversión vacía. Tease ha sido depositada junto al corazón del muchacho y él toma la baraja de cartas que le regalase portando su otra forma. Aquello le trae un cálido sentimiento al corazón, sin embargo lo esconde bien mientras deja caer las cartas desordenadamente para cerrar así el libro de la vida de otro exorcista.

Nadie dijo que ser la Justicia de Dios fuese sencillo.

--


End file.
